1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump, and more particularly to an air pump that is light and has a low cost.
2. Description of Related Art
Air pumps are generally used to pump air into inflatable articles such as tires.
A conventional air pump has a bracket, a motor, a transmission assembly and a pneumatic cylinder. The bracket is manufactured by casting. The motor is mounted on the bracket and has a shaft capable of rotating. The transmission assembly is mounted on the bracket and is connected to the shaft of the motor. The pneumatic cylinder is mounted on the bracket and is connected to the transmission assembly so that the motor drives the pneumatic cylinder through the transmission assembly to pump air to an inflatable article such as a tire or an inflatable mattress.
However, the process for casting the bracket is complicated, expensive and has a low production rate so that the bracket has a high cost. Furthermore, the cast bracket is heavy so that carrying the air pump is inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an air pump to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.